


If there is a will, there is a way

by space_oddity_21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_oddity_21/pseuds/space_oddity_21
Summary: Bellake scenes based on the trailers of the sixth season





	1. I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THAT WAY ANYMORE...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been writing bellarke fanfics for a while but I've never shared them with anyone. This is the first time I share them and I'm not sure if you're going to like it. I hope so... Thanks for reading!!! English is not my first language (not even my second) so, sorry for the mistakes :)

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a look full of meaning that didn't go unnoticed by Russell.  
\- We have no leader - Clarke lied.  
\- That's not what my men say -he said in a neutral tone-. You do not have to worry, Clarke. It’s normal that I want to talk to the person in charge. I just want to reach an understanding, nothing more. I know that your leader is someone called Madi and I would like, as the leader of Sanctum, to be able to meet her and talk.  
\- Okay -Bellamy said- We'll bring her.  
Closing the meeting, Bellamy and Clarke rose in unison from the chair. Bellamy waited a few seconds for Clarke to be at his side and, together, they started walking towards the door of that meeting room where Russell, the leader of that civilization, had summoned them.  
\- One more thing- said Russell.  
Bellamy and Clarke stopped and turned around. Bellamy swallowed. To good to be true...  
\- I wouldn’t like to seem distrustful, but we barely know each other... Who assures me that you won’t hide in the woods as soon as you are with Madi? I need a guarantee that you’re going to bring her.  
\- A guarantee? - Bellamy asked, bewildered and distrustful.  
\- Clarke will stay here until the rest of you return with Madi.  
\- No way - Bellamy said immediately.  
\- You will be my guest,- Russell said, looking at Clarke- I would like to show you the city and I want you to know our society, our culture... Take it as a few days of vacation, take some rest...  
\- Clarke... - Bellamy said, turning to her, his voice almost a whisper.  
Then he saw that Clarke was staring at Russell and saw the determination in her eyes. He knew then that she had made a decision and that she wasn’t going to change her mind. Yet, Bellamy wasn’t going to accept it.  
\- She's not going to be alone with you here - Bellamy protested.  
\- I’m not going to hurt her, Bellamy. As I said, she will be my guest –said Russell with a cold smile.  
\- No -Bellamy said, fire in his eyes.  
\- I'll stay -said Clarke.  
Bellamy closed his eyes with resignation. It wasn’t the first time they were in that situation. Clarke turned to Bellamy, so they were both face to face now. Polis's ghost floated among them inevitably. She wanted to say something, but she didn’t know what. So she left the room faster than she would have liked. She was fleeing from him, from his eyes, from the conversation she knew they were going to have.  
-Clarke ... -he said, grabbing her by the arm and making her stop in the middle of the hallway.  
"There we go" Clarke thought, catching air.  
\- There’s no way that you-  
\- Bellamy -she interrupted-, we need to show goodwill. I'll stay until you come back with Madi. It will only be two or three days…  
\- I don’t like these people, we don’t know anything about them, we don’t know if…  
\- If they wanted to hurt us, they would’ve done it already.  
She got rid of Bellamy's hand, still on her arm, his touch almost a caress, and continued on her way to the room where Murphy, Emori and Echo were waiting for them. The three looked at her expectantly as soon as she entered the room.  
\- And? -Emori asked.  
\- Wow… Dude, what happened? -Murphy asked when he saw Bellamy's expression as soon as he followed Clarke into the room.  
\- He wants to meet Madi. You have to go get her and bring her here. I -I have to stay.  
\- Why? - Echo asked.  
\- Russell wants to make sure we're going to bring Madi - Bellamy said, in a bad mood.  
\- So Clarke will be their hostage -Echo said.  
\- I'll be her guest.  
\- Congratulations, Clarke. Your ability to get into trouble is still intact -Murphy joked.  
\- We should go now. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll return –said Bellamy.  
Clarke turned to look at him but he deliberately avoided her gaze and left the room.  
\- Don’t worry - Emori said to Clarke-, we'll be back soon.  
\- Try not to be killed, Griffin - Murphy said to her as a farewell.  
Echo looked at her, seeming to notice Clarke's disappointment. She passed by her without saying anything, but before she left, Clarke called her.  
\- Take care of Madi, please.  
The spy nodded before leaving her alone in that huge, unknown building.  
Clarke took a moment to assimilate her new situation. No matter what she did, she always ended up alone somewhere. Alone in the forest after Mount Weather, alone in Polis, alone in Praimfaya and alone now. Maybe that was her destiny: to be alone. She swallowed. She knew she had to be brave. If she had to be alone because that was her fate, she would be. But it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t do everything in her power to help her friends, if she could call them that.  
She walked to one of the huge windows in the living room, remembering the feel of Bellamy's hand on her arm. Warm, strong and yet gentle. She knew that his eyes beging her not to stay there alone were going to chase her every day they were apart.  
Apart.  
Again.  
Without thinking about what was she doing, Clarke ran out of that room. She went outside the castle and approached the edge of it. She thought she had arrived too late, but then she saw a group of people appear. They began to advance towards the electric barrier that separates Sanctum from the forest. They were so far away that they were just small black dots. But Clarke seemed to distinguish her friends. She saw one of the points walking slower than the rest, as if it didn’t want to get away from there. She wasn’t sure, but that last black dot… Was it him? Then, it seemed like that little black dot turned towards her, as if it was looking at her. She wrinkled his eyes, trying to see better, but it was impossible, they were too far to see anything. She shook her head trying to get that thought out of her mind and she repeated to herself the truth: that litlle dot reluctant to leave wasn’t Bellamy and, of course, he hadn’t turned around to look at her.  
No.  
No way.  
Because he didn’t feel the same as she.  
Never have.  
Never will.

...

\- Bellamy! - Echo called.  
He was going to look at her, he was going to stop looking back, he really was… But then a figure appeared on top of Sanctum and it seemed to be looking at them. Bellamy thought he saw Clarke and her unmistakable golden hair. Then, although he wanted to listen to Echo, he couldn’t. His eyes were trapped in that figure and without wanting to, he slowed his pace even more.  
A slap on his back took him out of his thoughts and forced him to stop looking at Clarke. Because yes, he was sure it was her.  
\- Yes, it's her -said the owner of that big hand - but if you don't hurry, it will take longer than expected to get to the ship and bring Madi back.  
\- I wasn’t… - Bellamy began to excuse himself - How do you know it’s her?  
\- Looking out from up there to see you leaving and you turning around to look back at her? Only you two are that extra, so it has to be her –said Murphy- Besides, I don’t know anyone else with that yellow hair.  
\- It's not yellow, it's blond.  
\- Whatever, dude…  
\- Bellamy, are you okay? –asked Echo, who stopped to wait for them.  
\- Yes.  
\- You’re walking very slow, does your leg hurt?  
Bellamy placed his hand on the wound Clarke had made. The truth was that it didn’t hurt anymore. What he had been given by the Sanctum doctors had helped him control the pain and had caused the wound to heal very quickly. Unwittingly, he thought of Clarke stabbing him to keep him from... To keep him from killing her. He swallowed.  
\- Yes, it hurts - Bellamy said, but he wasn’t talking about the wound.


	2. BE THE GOOD GUYS.

BELLAMY

When they finally reached the ship they found Madi talking to Octavia. Bellamy swallowed when he saw his sister. The image of his little sister, the girl under the floor, the one he had loved and protected above all things mixed in his mind with the image of Blodreina condemning him to die in the pits. 

He looked away from his sister and focused on Madi.

As soon as they saw them appear, both girls got up.

Madi's face lighted up when she saw Bellamy. The girl almost ran to him and when she was in front of him, hesitated a moment, but finally dared to hug him. Bellamy felt her thin arms around his waist, squeezing him hard, and didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t the first time that a Griffin girl gave him an unexpected hug leaving him not knowing what to do... Like the other time, after a few seconds of surprise, Bellamy returned the hug.

Madi raised her face and looked at him with her eyes so pure and transparent that Bellamy swallowed, tormented to think that the little girl was now the Commander because he convinced her to take the Flame. For a moment, he thought he understood Clarke.

\- I’m glad to see you, Bellamy! - Madi said, smiling.

\- I'm glad too, Madi. How are you?

\- I’m fine. Raven woke me up. I expected to see Clarke when I woke up but-

The girl lifted her eyes from Bellamy and looked around, searching for her mother.

-Where is she?

\- Clarke... -Bellamy began- Clarke is waiting for us at a place called Sanctum, Madi. You have to come with us...

\- Why? What happen? -Asked Octavia, who had approached them to witness closely, as before, the embrace Blake-Griffin.

Bellamy looked at his sister. Then he looked at Madi and suddenly he didn’t know what to say.

\- This planet is inhabited. Their leader wants to meet Madi and reach an agreement. Clarke has stayed there - Echo explained, seeing that Bellamy still couldn’t find words.

\- Is she their hostage? -Octavia asked.

\- No -Bellamy interjected-. Madi, Clarke is fine. I wouldn’t have left her there if I thought that something bad could happen to her.

\- I know.

\- But we have to go now.

\- I'll pack my things -said the girl.

 

...

 

-Madi’s ready. We have to go -Bellamy said when he finally found Echo.

She was putting food and water in her backpack and didn’t bother to look at him.

\- Azgeda is going to explore the northern territories. I'm going with them.

-What? Azgeda? There are no clans anymore... Azgeda no longer-

\- We have the Commander's permission, so... Goodbye Bellamy.

\- Wait -Bellamy said, taking her arm so she would stop-. What are you doing?

\- Sometimes I think you forget I'm a spy, Bellamy.

\- What the hell are you talking about, Echo? - Bellamy asked, not understanding anything.

\- I am a spy. I look and I listen.

\- So?

\- So I've been watching you since we woke from cryo, Bellamy. And you know what I've seen? I've seen how you look at Clarke, how you talk to her, how you protect her ... I've seen how you constantly orbit around her without even noticing.

Bellamy froze. Echo couldn’t open that door. That door had to remain closed. It had always been closed. Because Bellamy knew exactly what was on the other side of that door: his feelings for Clarke. No, that door needed to remain closed.

\- You told me nothing was going to change... And I know you meant it ... But this is something you can’t control, Bellamy. You can’t control how you feel for her. And I'm not going to make it difficult for you. I am not that kind of person. I don’t like dramas. So I'm going with my people to explore this planet.

\- You can’t leave, Echo... - Bellamy said, his voice full of sadness.

\- It's decided, Bellamy. We will always be family, that will never change. But this -you and me?- it’s a joke.

Echo left and Bellamy was left alone. He blinked several times to assimilate what had just happened. He was terrified. Terrified that something happened to Echo because of him. Terrified of making her suffer. Terrified that his feelings for Clarke were so obvious.

\- Bellamy! -Madi called.- Are you ready?

...

 

CLARKE

In the end Clarke gave in and changed her clothes. She looked at herself in the large mirror of the bedroom they had given her. She had never worn a dress. She hardly recognized herself. The dress, orange, loose and very comfortable, gave her a carefree look that had little to do with her. She looked at the shoes, still on the floor. Now that was going to be strange. Too many years used to her old and heavy boots. She put her little feet in those flat, light shoes. She turned to look in the mirror and left the room without giving much thought to her appearance.

Clarke wandered through that building and through the streets of the city. Picasso, Russell's dog, began to follow her as soon as he saw her. He kept shaking his tail - they had said that meant he was happy - and he seemed friendly, but Clarke wasn’t sure if she liked an animal to follow her all the time.

And although at first she distrusted, little by little those people began to fascinate Clarke. She saw several small children playing in the park. They laughed nonstop and Clarke thought that she had never heard so many people laughing at the same time. The adults walked through the city, doing their errands, buying and selling vegetables, fruit and meat. Everyone chatted animatedly and seemed carefree and calm. Clarke had never seen anything like that.

Those people had music, they had books, they had perfumes. They had art. Clarke observed for the first time in her life, fascinated, a peaceful society with peaceful, calm, normal people.

It was hard to believe. That normality was the strangest thing she had ever seen. And she decided she liked it.

“Be the good ones”. Monty's last words echoed in her head, pinching her heart. Maybe this time... Maybe this time they could get it.

Picasso barked at her and Clarke gave a little jump. She looked at the animal, who was wagging his tail.

-What?

Another bark.

-What do you want?

Picasso moved away from her and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. But then he returned with a stick that he deposited at Clarke's feet. She looked at him without understanding.  
Another bark. Picasso rolled over on himself and Clarke began to get very nervous. Why had they left her alone with that animal?

-He wants you to throw the stick -said a small voice behind her.

Clarke turned around. She saw a little girl who was looking at them.

\- When dogs do that, it's because they want to play. Mine does it all the time.

\- You have a dog?

\- Of course. You don’t have to be afraid of him. Picasso is very kind and very smart. And I think you like him.

\- It's just... He keeps following me and I don’t understand anything he does -Clarke confessed.

\- If he follows you, it's because he wants to be your friend. When he moves his tail it's because he's happy and if he barks at you it's because he wants to tell you something. And when he brings you something, a stick, a rock or a ball, it's because he wants to play with you.

-And what do I have to do?

The girl laughed, amused that this strange girl didn’t know how to behave with a dog.

\- You have to throw it away. He will bring it to you and he will want you to throw it away again. And so all the time.

-All the time?

\- They never tire. When you get tired, you tell him.

\- And will he understand me?

\- Yes. Look.  
The girl approached her. Picasso turned his attention away from the stick for a moment to greet her.

\- Picasso, sit down.

To Clarke's surprise, the dog sat down.

\- Picasso, give me your paw.

The dog obeyed again.

-You see? He’s kind and smart. Nothing happens.

The girl walked away leaving Clarke alone with Picasso and the stick.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of throwing the stick a thousand times. Clarke lost the notion of time thanks to Picasso.

That night, she had dinner with Russell. Clarke had to tell him their story. The story of what happened to the Earth, the story of what they had to live.  
Russell's always friendly face darkened as Clarke's story progressed.

\- Do you think you can do it? Can you be the good guys? -He asked when she finished.

\- We can change - Clarke said, convinced.

\- I believe you want to, Clarke… But I don’t think you can -Russell said.

Clarke was going to protest, but Russell got up from his chair, ending the dinner.

-It’s been a long day. Rest, Clarke.

Minutes later, Clarke entered her bedroom. The bed in front of her was the largest he had ever seen. She put on a black pajama that someone had left on the bed, fascinated by its softness and went to sleep. Picasso jumped on the bed and curled up beside her. At first she was frightened a little, but soon the warmth and soft breathing of the dog made Clarke fall asleep.


	3. I KNEW YOU WOULD COME

The next day was a dream day for Clarke. She had woken up with the firm intention of speaking again with Russell to clarify that he was wrong last night and that she and her people could be peaceful. But Russell was busy and one of his assistants told Clarke that she wouldn’t be able to see him or talk to him all day.

So Clarke decided to get distracted.

And she did it. Followed by Picasso, Clarke walked through the flower-filled gardens of that city, approached the beautiful lake, painted in her room while drinking a delicious wine and they even let her try one of Russell's motorbikes. Although at first it was difficult for her to handle it, in the end she was able to take a good ride with it.

After she parked the motorcycle in the garage, she was walking to her room and she couldn’t stop thinking about taking off her old clothes and putting on her new comfortable dress and shoes again. But then, when the two suns were already about to hide, someone called her out of her thoughts.

\- Your leader and your friends have arrived.

Clarke's heart quickened. Madi had arrived. She ran to the room where they had to meet, nervous. There was no one when she arrived, so she waited impatiently.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Clarke saw a small group of people. Madi was in first place, followed by Bellamy, Murphy, Emori and Jordan.

As soon as the girl saw Clarke she ran towards her and threw herself into her arms. Clarke hugged her as hard as she could. For a moment, both embraced, eyes closed, without thinking about anything else.

\- God, I’ve missed you -Clarke whispered, pulling away from her and looking at her.

\- I’ve missed you too -Madi said with a big smile.

\- You OK?

\- Yes. You?

\- I'm fine. You’ve grown up…

\- Clarke, I've been in cryo, it's impossible that I’ve grown up -protested the girl.

\- You have, believe me.

Clarke bent down a little to kiss Madi's forehead. It was then that she looked up and her eyes met Bellamy's, who was watching them intently. For a moment Clarke's heart stopped. Those eyes... Clarke forgot to breathe every time he looked at her in that way. She felt an almost uncontrollable need to run to him and hug him but she knew she couldn’t, so she stayed very still, not knowing what to do. It was Bellamy who walked towards her. Madi pulled away as soon as he was in front of Clarke, leaving them face to face and close to each other. Too close.

-Are you OK? -Bellamy asked with that deep voice that made her shiver every time.

She nodded.

\- Are you okay? –she asked.

\- Yes.

Russell entered at that moment.

\- I guess you must be Madi.

Russell didn’t seem surprised to find out that Madi was a litlle girl. Clarke realized this immediately and she thought that perhaps he knew much more about them than he said.

\- Welcome to Sanctum, Madi. I'm Russell.

Madi observed him somewhat distrustfully.

\- Please, come with me. Tonight we give a party in your honor. It's time to rest and prepare for the dance. Tomorrow we will have time to know each other.

\- With all due respect, sir, we haven't come all this way to dance -Madi said, with a friendly tone.

\- I know it, dear. But it is our tradition to start relationships with a welcome party. I'm sure you'll like it.

Clarke walked Madi to the room they had prepared for her, right next to Clarke’s. When they were alone, Clarke sat on Madi’s bed.

\- You trust them? -Madi asked her mother.

\- These people are happy. From what I've seen, their world works... We destroyed ours... So I think we should give them a chance and try to do things right this time.

\- "Be the good guys" -said Madi, repeating Monty's words.

\- You've seen the video... - Clarke whispered.

-Yes. I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved Monty and Harper.

\- Yes... - Clarke said with a sad voice-. Their sacrifice can’t be in vain, Madi.

-I get it.

\- Well, get ready for the party. I'm right nextdoor.

 

...

 

Clarke closed the door of her room. She was tired and had no desire to go to any party. She just wanted to put on her comfortable pajamas and sleep with Madi and Picasso. She walked to her bed, thinking about taking a nap before the damn party. That's when she saw it.

Someone had left a dress on her bed.

She approached slowly and lifted it to observe it.

It was a blue dress, long and beautiful. Clarke had never seen anything so beautiful. She looked with surprise at the V-neckline of the dress and raised her eyebrows.

\- Wow -she whispered.

She also saw a pair of high-heeled shoes on the floor.

Without really knowing why, suddenly she wanted to try on the dress. So she took a long, relaxing shower and put on the dress.

"Too much cleavage" she said to herself, looking at herself in the mirror.

She stretched the dress a little, trying to make the neckline cover her skin a little more. But it was impossible. The dress was like that and if she was going to wear it, she had to assume that she was going to show much more skin than she used to. She walked barefoot to the heels. That was the real challenge. She had never walked with heles before. She put them on. They were uncomfortable and tight. She walked around the room, unsure. She tripped a couple of times and her ankle bent a little.

\- This is very difficult – she whispered, frustrated.

There was a knock at the door.

\- Clarke? Are you ready? -Madi asked.

\- Everyone is already at the party - Emori added.

\- OK. Go without me, I just need a minute… -Clarke said, struggling with the heels.

Finally, she decided to put on her flat shoes. Falling down in the middle of the party in front of everyone was something that didn’t excite her.

She put a necklace she found on the table and fixed her hair a little. Not that she could do too much with it, but she tried to tame her waves. Then she saw a red lipstick. She picked it up and, with curiosity, she painted her lips. She looked at herself in the mirror and barely recognized herself. She decided that the lipstick was too much and took it off as best she could, although her lips were a little pink because she couldn’t remove it completely. She already had enough with the dress. Heels and lipstick? No way.

Insecure and somewhat nervous, she left her room to go to the party. A thought crossed her mind.

“Is Bellamy going to the party?”

“Will he also have new clothes?”

She swallowed at the thought of Bellamy in a suit.


	4. KNOCKING ON HEAVEN'S DOOR

Bellamy refused to change his clothes. He looked at the suit on his bed and for a moment he was tempted to try it on. He had never worn a suit before. But then he remembered what they were there for. He remembered they were trying to achieve, once and for all, a peaceful coexistence. If they did things right, maybe, just maybe, they could finally start living. So no. He wasn’t going to wear that suit. He was going to that damn party with his usual clothes because he wanted to remember everything they’ve been through.

When he arrived to the party, he looked for his friends. He saw Murphy and Jordan asking for drinks at the bar. He approached them. Jordan had put on his suit but Murphy, like him, was wearing his usual clothes.

"Why aren’t you wearing the suit either?" Jordan asked, a little disappointed.

"Sorry. That's not for me”, Bellamy replied.

"There are the girls" said Murphy looking towards the stairs. "It seems they’ve changed their clothes… Oh, man… Look at her…"

Bellamy looked up the stairs and he saw that Madi and Emori were wearing two beautiful dresses.

A thought crossed his head. Would Clarke wear a dress too? Bellamy looked at his clothes, old and worn, and for a moment he regretted not having changed them. 

"Well, at least we have had a shower" said Murphy reading his thoughts "I don’t know about you, but I'm going to get that girl", he said, his eyes on Emori.

"I'm going with Madi, I think we're both equally misplaced here" Jordan said.

Suddenly, Bellamy was alone in a corner of the room. He asked for something to drink and while he waited, thousands of thoughts crossed his mind.

He thought about Octavia. He asked himself if he was going to be able to forgive her one day, if his little sister was still there, somewhere, hidden underneath Blodreina and Skairipa. He thought of Echo, breaking up with him, fleeing into the forest with her clan... He thought of Madi, of the difficult task that, because of him, the kid had to face. 

And he thought of Clarke. 

He thought of the 2199 radio calls.

He thought of Clarke hugging Madi a few hours before and how that image made him feel in a way he didn’t dare to explore. Because he wanted so hard to be part of that, part of her world, of her family, that it scared him. 

Then, without knowing why, Bellamy felt the urge to turn around.

Then he saw her.

And he didn’t know if he was dreaming. Because what he saw left him breathless and stopped his heart. He saw Clarke on the stairs, looking for someone known in the middle of the crowd. Bellamy took a step towards her. Clarke was like a magnet and he couldn’t escape. He didn’t want to escape anymore.

That was when Clarke saw him.

 

...

 

Bellamy was wearing his usual clothes and Clarke felt a little ridiculous for the dress she was wearing. 

Clarke watched as he took a step towards her and, having seen no one else, she came down the stairs and walked, nervously, towards him. He swallowed when they were face to face.

"You look..." Bellamy began to say without finding the exact word to describe Clarke.

"Pathetic?" She asked, with a slight smile.

"No. Not even close. You look beautiful"

"Thanks," she said shyly.

Bellamy tried so hard not to, but his eyes wandered over Clarke's body without him being able to do anything about it. And in that instant he had to admit it to himself. Bellamy had to admit that he was absolutely and completely in love with Clarke. He swallowed as his eyes slid down the dangerous V-neck of Clarke's dress.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. Bellamy made a titanic effort to compose himself. It was too obvious that he was checking her out. Clarke touched her hair, nervous and shy, and that was when Bellamy noticed the bruise on Clarke's neck. Without thinking about what he was doing, Bellamy caressed with his fingers the bruise he had made her days ago.

"I'm so sorry..." he said with a whisper that could barely be heard.

"Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. It was the eclipse", she said.

But Bellamy's fingers were still on her neck, caressing her skin and Clarke begged that he wouldn’t notice how she was shivering from that intimate contact.

"Bellamy," Clarke insisted, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

He noticed that his fingers were still on Clarke's neck and he withdrew his hand a little embarrassed.

"Where’s everybody?" Clarke asked, trying to lighten the mood between them.

"Madi’s with Jordan and I think Murphy is trying to flirt with Emori"

"Flirt with Emori? They are already together!” laughed Clarke.

"Don’t underestimate the power of a beautiful dress," Bellamy dared to say.

Bellamy realized he was being too obvious, because he saw a flash of panic in Clarke's eyes. She swallowed, uncomfortable. He realized it.

 _Take it easy, you're frightening her_ , Bellamy thought.

"And where’s Echo? I didn’t see her this afternoon" Clarke said.

The smile on Bellamy’s face dissapeared as soon as Clarke said Echo’s name and she wondered if something was wrong.

"Uhmm- She- She hasn’t come. She’s gone with a group of Azgeda to explore the northern territories"

"Oh. Well, don’t worry, I’m sure she will be fine. She’s a great warrior"

"Yes, she is"

 _Tell her. Just tell her, you fool!_ Bellamy thought.

"We- She- We broke up," he said, finally.

And all of a sudden, Clarke felt her whole world spinning. She tried to hide how she was feeling in those moments, but she wasn’t sure that her face was helping her with that.

"I- I'm sorry"

"I think it's for the best," Bellamy said, looking at Clarke with determination in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, unsure.

"I'm fine. I think-I think we've done the right thing... "

"But what happened?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy looked at her, thoughtful, without saying anything for a moment.

"Sorry. It's not my business" Clarke apologized.

"No, it’s okay. I- I made a promise that I couldn’t keep" he said.

Clarke looked at him with those big beautiful eyes, so blue that Bellamy could hardly think straight. For a moment he panicked, thinking that she had guessed everything and that she knew Echo and him had broken up because of what he felt for her. He swallowed, uncomfortable.

"You breaking a promise? You must have had a very important reason to do it... "she said, scrutinizing his face.

The music changed suddenly.

_Mama take this bange from me ..._

A song started to play and Bellamy did something he never thought he would do.

_I can’t use it anymore..._

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked.

_It's getting dark, too dark to see..._

That song…

Clarke knew that song. She heard it many times in the Ark. Her father loved it.

That song spoke of heaven’s door. It spoke of dropping the arms and knocking into heaven.

Yes.

Of course she wanted to dance.

Clarke smiled at Bellamy and took a step toward him. Bellamy took her hand and guided her to the middle of the ballroom.

None of them knew that this was the first dance for both of them. They had never danced before. Bellamy placed his hands on Clarke's waist. She wrapped her arms around Bellamy's neck and approached him. She rested her head on Bellamy's shoulder as the song kept going. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

He smelled like the forest, like hope and freedom.

He smelled like heaven’s door.

He smelled like home.


	5. YOU STILL HAVE HOPE?

Everything Bellamy could feel, everything Bellamy could smell, everything Bellamy could think was Clarke. His hands on Clarke's waist. Her arms around his neck. Her head on his shoulder. Her warm breath against his skin.

Bellamy closed his eyes to focus on that feeling. He was drunk by her scent and he couldn’t think clearly. He buried his face in Clarke's neck, letting his nose get lost in her hair and his lips brush her skin.

It wasn’t the first time they were so close, it wasn’t the first time they hugged so tight that even the air couldn’t run between them. But this was the first time they did it calmly, consciously instead of desperately. And it was wonderful.

Little by little, as the music continued to play and their bodies swayed gently in unison, Bellamy separated his face from Clarke's neck to look at her. As if she could noticed it, Clarke looked up at him too. When their eyes met, brown against blue, they said everything their mouths had been silent for too many years. Bellamy was the first to dare to separate his eyes from Clarke's and he put them, full of longing, on her lips. Clarke felt her heart leap when she sensed what he intended. Unable to avoid it, she also looked at Bellamy's lips. They came even closer, barely separated by a few inches after having been so far away from each other for so long.

And suddenly…

Suddenly shots were heard and the lights went out.

In a matter of seconds, everything became chaotic and everyone was running and screaming and Bellamy and Clarke didn’t understand anything. Something had broken their little magic bubble and they couldn’tt understand what was happening. They separated and looked around, trying to understand what was happening.

"WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!" Someone shouted.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Someone else shouted.

The shots not only didn’t stop, but each time they sounded closer.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked.

"I don’t know," Bellamy said.

"Bellamy, Clarke," said Russell, who came to them amidst the crowd of people hurrying to leave the party, "We’re being attacked, you have to come with me"

"But who is attacking us?" Clarke asked, bewildered.

"We don’t know. Bellamy, a woman has arrived, she says she’s your sister”, said Russell looking at Bellamy, “She is hurt and says she knows what’s happening".

Bellamy's face paled when he heard that Octavia was hurt. He looked at Clarke.

"Go with her, I'll find Madi" said Clarke.

"Be careful," Bellamy told her before leaving with Russell.

Clarke could barely advance among the people, who fled in panic. Everything was dark and she could barely see anything. Finally she found Murphy and Emori, hiding behind a pillar waiting to be able to pass between the people.

"Are you OK?" Clarke asked.

"Yes," Murphy replied, "What's going on?"

"I don’t know. Octavia is here and she’s injured. Bellamy is with her. Where’s Madi?”

"Jordan and she were in the garden when the shooting started," Emori said.

Clarke panicked when she heard Emori. The garden was the most dangerous place to be, whoever was there was more exposed to gunfire. Clarke went as fast as she could to the garden door and went outside. The only light that allowed her to see something and orient herself was the light of the moon, dim and silvery. She started calling Madi again and again, but no one answered her.  
Finally, she could make out something between bushes. She approached the crouched figure to discover it was Jordan. He looked injured.

"Jordan," Clarke called, crouching down beside him, "JORDAN!"

Finally he reacted and opened his eyes, disoriented.

"Are you okay?"

"They hit me in the head…"

"Where's Madi?" Clarke asked as she leaned over him to examine his wound.

She could barely see anything but she saw lots of blood and sensed that the wound was deep and that Jordan would need stitches. At that moment Murphy and Emori came to them. The shots, luckily, moved away from them and were barely heard. The light returned to the room.

"Jordan, where's Madi?" Clarke repeated.

"Madi?"

"Yes, Madi. She was with you, here in the garden” Clarke said nervously.

Jordan's eyes widened and he tried to sit up, nervous.

"They took her”, he said in a trembling voice.

"What?" Clarke asked, scared. 

"Who?" Emori asked.

"Two guys appeared out of nowhere... They beat me on the head and before fainting I saw that they took Madi... But then I fainted... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Clarke..."

"Take him inside, he needs to see a doctor," Clarke said before getting up and running away.

"Where are you going?"

"My child is out there and I'm going to get her"

"Clarke!" Emori called her, but Clarke was running inside the building.

She entered her room like a whirlwind and almost tore her dress off. She got her old clothes and her boots as fast as she could and flew to the door. There was no time to lose. When she opened the door, she found Russell, who seemed worried.

"They have taken Madi" Clarke told him, passing by him without stopping.

"Wait" he said.

"I can’t"

"Octavia told us where they took her" said Russell. 

"What?" asked Clarke, turning around to him.

"Here" said Russel, giving her a map, "From what she told us, they took her to an abandoned city, near the beach. This map will get you there."

Clarke took a quick look at the map so she could position herself and know where to go.

"And take this too," Russell added, offering her the keys to a motorcycle.

"Thank you"

"Clarke, listen. We don’t know much about those people who have taken Madi. We have avoided them for years. We only know that they are very dangerous and that they have no scruples. Be careful".

She nodded and ran away.

 

...

 

Bellamy entered the infirmary and found Octavia lying on the stretcher. A doctor was cleaning a cut on her forehead and Bellamy noticed that her face and arms were full of bruises.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked.

Maybe the relationship with his sister wasn’t going through its best and although they certainly still had a lot to talk about, his concern for her was sincere. It was instinctive, something automatic, something natural.

"I’m fine" she said.

"What happened?"

"They entered the ship while we were preparing to go down to the ground. They attacked us suddenly and hardly gave us time to defend ourselves. They were looking for Madi. Someone ended up confessing that she was here, so I came as fast as I could to warn you, but I arrived too late... "Octavia lamented.

"Don’t. You have done very well, O. Is she going to be okay? "Bellamy asked the doctor.

"Yes. It's a superficial cut. You will need rest- "

"There's no time for that," interrupted Octavia. "Bellamy, we have to protect Madi".

Bellamy left the infirmary as fast as he could. He went down to the ballroom and ran to Murphy and Emori, who were helping Jordan.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked Monty and Harper's son.

"Yes"

"Where’s Madi?" he asked.

Murphy and Emori exchanged a look. Jordan looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"What? What's wrong?" Bellamy looked around and suddenly his heart jumped as he realized that there was someone else who wasn’t there apart from Madi. "Where’s Clarke?"

"She’s gone to get Madi" said Emori.

Bellamy froze.

"They attacked us and someone took Madi... I couldn’t do anything..." Jordan said.

"How can you have let her go alone?" Bellamy said, angrily.

"She hasn't asked us for permission, Bellamy. She just ran after Madi...", Murphy said, guilt in his eyes.

Bellamy turned around, ready to go after Clarke and Madi, when he tripped over Russell.

"I gave her the keys to my motorbike and a map of where your sister told us they took Madi" Russell said.

Bellamy was going to tell him he needed a vehicle just when Russell handed him some keys and a map.

"The keys to my other motorcycle and a map like the one I gave Clarke. She had already ridden a motorcycle but you should practice a little before- "

"There's no time," Bellamy said, running away.


End file.
